SONGFICS!
by EvenPottiesNeedToEat
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter inspired Song fictions. All unrelated, differnent character, plot, and settings.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I Don't own harry potter or the songs I use...

There are so many songs that I hear everyday on the radio that remind me of Harry Potter. Some times the song creates a cannon story, and sometimes I get completely OOC ideas. I'll be posting everything in this story, and it will be in random orders. Most will be unrelated. Read, Review, and ENJOY! Thanks guys:)


	2. Breakeven Falling to Pieces

Disclaimer: I Don't own harry Potter

Author's Note: feel free to leave song requests! I get inspired easily, so I could probably do just about any song. Please read and review!

Song: Breakeven by The Script

Characters: Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger,

Time Period: After the final battle

slightly OOC

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even._

He was watching Hermione,

He did everyday.

He wonders if she ever thinks about him, if she still remembers him.

He wishes he could still hold her, and that she could see him.

The battle was eight years ago, today.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man who's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she has no trouble sleeping_

"_Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no._

He is happy for his brother, really he is.

And he's happy to see Hermione happy.

It's so good to see that smile again,

like back when they were together and everything was alright.

But sometimes he wonders what it would be like if they were happy together,

if he could still make her smile.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to saw when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah._

_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah._

_I'm fallin' to pieces_

_(One's still in love while the other's leaving)_

_I'm fallin' to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even.)_

It's hard.

It's so hard to see her with him. It's great that they're happy,

but it is so frustrating.

If only he was still alive, if he could hold her and hug her and tell her how much he loved her.

They never made up.

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain._

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryin' to make sense of what little remains, oh._

_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

It was just a little fight,

it should have meant anything.

It didn't mean anything.

It was so stupid, but he never apologized.

No one knew, they never told anyone that they were together.

Good thing, too. It didn't last long.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in._

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom._

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no, it don't break even, no._

She'll live for a long time.

But i'll wait.

I have all the time in the world.

When we meet again, I tell her how sorry I am.

How much I miss her.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I suppposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah._

_I'm fallin' to pieces, yeah._

_I'm fallin' to pieces._

_(one's still in love while the other's leaving.)_

_I'm fallin' to pieces._

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even.)_

_Oh, it don't break even, no._

_Oh, it don't break even, no._

_Oh, it don't break even, no._


	3. I Run to You

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter. At all. Seriously.

Author's note: pleeeeeeeeeease review! I'd appreciate it sososo much. :)

Song: I Run To You by Lady Antebellum

Characters: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley

Time Period: Throughout the series 

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists, but I run too late._

_I run my life, or is it running me? Run from my past_

_I run too fast, or too slow it seems._

He was thrown into it.

He didn't chose to be The Chosen One,

in fact he'd really rather not be.

He tries so hard to keep up;

to live up to expectations.

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

He could always count on her though,

she was his rock.

When he was scared,

when he was lost,

she was there.

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_To a new disaster, so I run to you, I run to you baby._

_When it all starts coming undone_

_baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you._

It's so confusing,

so hard to keep up.

Everything happens so fast.

The stone, the chamber, the triwizard tournement, the hall of mysteries, the horcruxes.

When will it stop?

Thank God for Ginny.

_We run on fumes, your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time, slippin' right through _

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

So much to do, so little time.

Life is so short, especially when you're on top of the world's hitlist.

When your lover is targeted too.

But if they didn't have eachother,

what would they have, besides fear and loneliness?

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_To a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you, baby._

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah._


End file.
